Forgotten Friendship
by Kenzie Jadenwie
Summary: After the World Championship had ended, Max and his parents moved away to Chiba, Japan. A few weeks after they had moved to the new town, Max got hit by a car and suffered amnesia. Unfortunately, he forgot all about the Bladebrakers and that he once was a
1. Chapter 1

Marin: Well, just for you to know, this is my first fanfic ever, so it might not be such a good one.

I've been thinking about writing a fanfic for some time now, but I haven't had any idea what it should

be about until now. I hope you'll like it and you'll have to excuse my bad english, since it's not

my native language. (Or how you say it.) I'm trying to improve my english. I'm quite picky when it

comes to spelling and I usually get annoyed if I spell a word wrong. That is why I always use a pencil

when I write. I don't like writing with pens because you can't erase what you have written.

Although I like to draw with pens. By using a pen, you can't erase and therefore, it keeps you motivated

not do draw wrong. Most of the pens I use has either blue or purple ink. For some time I have been looking

for a pen with black ink, but I haven't found one yet, although I-

Varden: Yeah, yeah, are you gonna write the fic or not? Some people might get impatient..

Marin: Oh, sorry... I almost forgot. U

Varden: You always forget things, you stupid old hag!

Marin: Hey, I'm not old! I'm only 18!

Varden: ...

Marin: What?

Varden: Nevermind... Anyways, on with the story!

---------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor any of the characters in it!

(If I did, the Bladebreakers would all be dress in pink! Moahahahahahahahahaaaaaaa! Just kidding! -)

---------------------

Chapter 1

Monday. Chiba, Japan

---------------------

- Hey Max! Are you coming or what?

- Yeah! Hold on a sec!

Max yelled as he finished brushing his hair down and put it in a low pony-tail. He had started to wear it like

that ever since he moved to this town. Right after the World Championship only 1 year ago, Max's parents

had told him that they were going to move. Max of couse, didn't want to move, since he wouldn't be able

to see his friends anymore. And his secret crush... (A/N: I'm not gonna tell you who it is!)

Max grabbed his jacket and went out the door. He walked over to his friends who were waiting for him.

- Took you long enough. Come on, let's go. Hiroshi is already waiting for us at his house, Jun said.

- I just got out from the shower and I had to put some clothes on, can you blame me?

- No, of course not, you little cutie!

Makoto said as he ruffled Max's blonde hair. Max hated it when he did that. He felt like a little child.

Just because Max were only a little shorter than his friends, his friends liked to ruffle his hair.

He got to know his friends almost immediately as he moved here. They were in the same class and they

had almost the same interests. One thing that suprised Max was that his friends somehow helped him

to discover a hidden talent that he didn't know he had. He could sing. And very good I might add!

They started a band and in only a few month, they were a known band in their town.

Max was the singer and he also played the keyboard, Makoto played the guitar, Hiroshi was on the drums

and Jun played the bass. They wrote the music and the lyrics all by themselves. Well, Makoto wrote the lyrics

while the other three came up with the music. Max's parents were happy about the fact that Max liked the

town they lived in and that he had made some new friends, but there was one thing that worried them.

Ever since the accident, Max hasn't mentioned anything about the rest of the Bladebreakers.

What accident you might ask, well, only a few weeks after they had moved to Chiba,

Max got hit by a car one day on his way home after school. His parents were terrified when they got

the news from the local hospital. Fortunately, Max was almost fully recovered from the accident, except

for one thing. He had suffered amnesia. He didn't remember anything from before they moved to Chiba,

nor his childhood. And most importantly, he didn't remember the Bladebreakers, at all...

- Finally you're here! I thought you three would never come!

- Yeah, thanks to Max, Jun said as he pointed at Max.

- Hey, it's not my fault that I was in the shower when you guys came to my house!

- Whatever... Jun said as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

Max glared at Jun and pouted. Jun opened one eye to see Max pouting at him. Soon, he started to chuckle.

- What? Max asked at he stopped pouting and raised an eyebrow.

- Do you know how cute you look when you pout, Maxie?

- Oh, shut up! Max said as he blushed slightly. Makoto chuckled.

- Are you guys coming or not? We have to practise some more before our gig at the club on Saturday.

- Yeah, we're coming.

----------------------------

Saturday. Morning. On a train towards Chiba, Japan.

----------------------------

- Yay! I'm so happy! We're going to see Maxie again! Tyson exclaimed.

- I wonder how he has been without us around, Rei said.

- I'm sure he has missed us a lot! I've missed him so much!

- Could you stop yelling and shut up? You're giving me a headache.

- Sorry Kai, but I can't help it!

- Hey, Tyson. What's that? Rei pointed out the train window.

- Huh? I can't see anything. What did you point at? Tyson said as he looked out the window.

- There. That cloud, Rei said as he pointed at the sky.

- Oh yeah! Now I see! Hmm, what can it be? Oh, I know! A birdie!

Quickly, while Tyson was looking away, Rei pinched the carotid arteries on Tyson's neck.

- Aah! Rei! What are you-

Tyson stopped as he suddenly fell asleep. His head resting on Rei's shoulder.

- Rei, what did you do to make Tyson shut up? Kai asked and Rei smiled as he said:

- Sleeperhold.

- Oh... How long will he be out?

- I don't know... A couple of hours, maybe?

- Well, you're carrying him of the train when we arrive at Chiba, since you made him sleep.

- ...Darn...

----------------------------

Saturday. 6 pm.

----------------------------

- Where's the hotel now again? Tyson asked. (A/N: He woke up just a little while ago.)

- It's at the end of this road.

They continued to walk down the sidewalk as Tyson noticed a poster on a wall they just walked past.

- Hey guys! Look at this!

Rei and Kai walked over to where Tyson stood and looked at the poster. It was about a local band.

- They look to be around our age. "Detached Souls". Nice name on a band, Rei said.

- Yeah, it is. Wait! Doesn't that guy in the middle look familiar?

- Well, when you say it, he does look familiar...

All three of them looked a little closer, then Kai said:

- It's Max!

Rei's and Tyson's eyes widened when they saw it too.

- What! Max is in a band! Tyson exclaimed.

- Without telling us? Rei said while looking at Tyson and Kai.

- Apparently. When are they going to perform?

- Umm... Tonight at 9 pm at a club called "Lights of Neon". Why do you wonder?

- Well, I thought maybe we could see him there?

- Good idea Kai!

- Yeah. Now, let's go to the hotel, shall we?

- Sure. Let's go.

-----------------------------

Later. 9 pm.

-----------------------------

- Do you see Max anywhere? Rei asked.

- No.

The club was quite small and it looked like it could hold about 500 people or so. There were two floors

with an opening in the middle of the second floor so you could see the stage. (A/N: It's hard to explain! ;)

It was quite dark in the club except for the stagelights and some dim-lighted lamps on the walls.

There were a lot of teenagers there and most of them went to the same school as the Detached Souls.

- Look! The band is gonna start playing now.

Makoto, Hiroshi and Jun stepped out on the stage and went over to their respective instruments.

Makoto started playing a short little melody on his guitar as Max walked in.

- I thought Max was in this band, but I can't see him on stage. Just some girl, Tyson said.

- Maybe it wasn't Max on the poster? Maybe it was someone else?

- Yeah, you're probably right. Should we go?

- Nah. Since we came here we could at least stay here and watch the show, Rei said.

- Are you two blind or what?

- What do you mean by that? Rei asked.

- Yeah! We're not blind! I can see you very clearly! Tyson shouted at Kai.

- That's not what I meant, Kai said as he sighed.

- Then, what did you mean, Kai?

- That "girl" on the stage is Max! Can't you see that?

Tyson and Rei turned their heads towards the stage and looked closer at the "girl". Both of them gasped.

- You're right, Kai! It is Max!

Everyone in Detached Souls wore matching outfits. All of them wore black Elegant Gothic Aristocrat-style

jackets with silver and white details. Makoto, Jun and Hiroshi wore plain black pants and black shoes,

while Max wore some sort of a ruffled skirt that was short in the front and a little longer in the back.

On his feet he wore black high-heeled boots with silver and white details, that went up to his knees.

Max walked over to the keyboard and started playing along with Makoto's melody. Soon, Hiroshi and Jun

started to play along. Rei heard someone saying that the song they were playing was called "Blue Candles".

After the song called "Blue Candles", Detached Souls played three more great songs. It was:

"Eternal Darkness", "Fragile As Crystal" and "Reflection In The Mirror". But the last song,

"Syntesizer Orchestra" was the most beautiful song they had ever heard. One amazing thing about the song

was that Max actually played the whole song all by himself on the keyboard! The song was a mixture of

both Russian and Chinese music. (A/N: No need to tell you that Rei and Kai heard that. )

- Wow, I never thought Max could play like that! "Syntesizer Orchestra" was really something!

- It was sounded Chinese/Russian, Rei and Kai said at the same time.

- Well, actually, it's a mixture of both. A familiar voice said.

Rei, Kai and Tyson turned around and looked at the person who just walked out from the entrance.

- Maxie! Tyson exclaimed as he ran over to Max and hugged him. Rei and Kai walked over to them.

- How have you been, buddy? We've missed you so much! Tyson said as he let go of Max.

- Yeah. A year is a way long time, Rei said.

Kai noticed that Max had some kind of confused and slightly scared expression on his face. He, as well as

Rei and Tyson was really suprised at what Max said to them next:

- Umm, I don't want to be rude but... Who are you guys?

To Be Continued...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marin: There. The very first chapter of my very first fic is finally done! I'm so happy! -giggles-

Varden: Compared to other fanfics, this chapter was short.

Marin: Don't complain! Do you know how hard it is to write in another language?

Varden: I don't think it's hard.

Marin: Of course you don't! You're a made-up character of mine! You're not a real person!

Varden: Don't you think I know that?

Marin: You're just a voice in my head who likes to argue with me.

Varden: Is it my fault that I like to argue?

Marin: No. But I always have one threat to make you shut up.

Varden: Oh yeah, and what's that? Tape over my mouth with ducktape?

Marin: No. Tell Marina thank you like her.

Varden: You wouldn't dare!

Marin: Oh yes, I would!

Varden: ... -mumbles-


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Marin:** Three reviews on the 1st chapter! Yay! I'm so happy!  
**Varden:** How can you be so happy after only three reviews?  
**Marin:** Because I didn't think that I would get any at all! That's why I'm happy!  
**Varden:** Is there anyone you want to thank?  
**Marin:** Yes, I would like to thank both Bishoujo Mizuhara, Phoenix from the Flames-2 and Max-4-ever!  
Thank you so much for your reviews!

* * *

Forgotten Friendship - Chapter 2

* * *

- Umm, I don't want to be rude but... Who are you guys?

- Oi Maxie-chan! Are you coming or what? Makoto shouted.  
- I'm coming! Max turned to the Bladebreakers and said:  
- Umm, it was nice meeting you. Bye.

With that said, Max ran over to Makoto and the others. Kai, Rei and Tyson looked at his retreating form as  
Max and the others entered Hiroshi's parent's car and after that, they drove of.

- Max... doesn't remember us? Tyson said with a sad look on his face.  
- How can that be? He moved away only one year ago...  
- Maybe we should talk to Judy? Maybe she knows why Max doesn't remember us? Kai said.  
- Good idea. We'll do that tomorrow. Let's get to the hotel and get some sleep.  
- Okay.

* * *

Sunday. 1.38 pm.

* * *

Rei pressed the doorbell to Max's house. You could hear footsteps from inside the house. Judy opened the door.  
She was a little suprised when she saw the Bladebreakers standing there.

- Hello, guys! It's been a long time since I saw you. Come in!

Rei, Kai and Tyson stepped inside. They took of their shoes and went over to the livingroom. Judy gestured to them  
to sit down. Kai said down in an armchair as Rei and Tyson sat down on the couch.

- So, what brings you guys all the way to Chiba?  
- We came here yesterday to visit Max, and we found out that he was in a band, Tyson said.  
- We went to the band's gig at a club called "Lights of Neon". After the gig we met Max outside, but he didn't seen to remember us...  
- So that's why we came here to see if you knew anything about it, Kai said.

- Oh... Well, it's a long story, Judy said with a sad look on her face. Rei looked at Judy and said:  
- Tell us from the beginning. Why doesn't Max remember us?  
- Well, you see, a few weeks after we had moved here, when Max was on his way home from school, he...umm...  
- He what? Kai asked. Judy sighed.  
- On his way home Max was hit by a car. The driver was drunk and he didn't see Max on the sidewalk...

After he had hit Max with his car, he just sped off. I think the police got the driver some time after the accident.  
As for Max, he didn't suffer any severe damages, but one thing that he had suffered was amnesia.  
He didn't remember anything when we brought him home, but when he got to see his friends, he started to remember  
them and he also remembered the time we have been living here. The thing that worries me is that he haven't  
mentioned anything about you nor anything from the time before we moved here to Chiba. I talked to the doctors  
and they said that his amnesia is only temporary and that he will get all of his memory back.  
A few month after the doctors statement, Max still hadn't said anything about you. I always considered about  
talking to Max about you guys, but just before every time he remembered something, he would get a terrible headache,  
and I didn't want him to have such a headache again... I'm so sorry...

- It's not your fault Judy.  
- I know... But now that you are here, maybe you three could talk to him?  
- I guess we could. But-

- Mom! I'm home!  
- I'm in the livingroom Max! I want you to meet someone!

Max and Makoto entered the room. Max didn't notice that the Bladebreakers were there when he said to his mom:

- There's a song that I need some help with, so I brought Makoto with me.  
- Max? Rei said.

Max turned his head to see that the Bladebreakers were sitting in their livingroom. Max face lit up as he said:

- Hey, it's you guys from yesterday! Nice to see you again! What are you doing here?  
- They are here on a visit Max. They're here to see you.  
- They are?  
- Yes, and I think that you have to sit down before we continue.  
- Umm, okay.

Max looked at Makoto before he went over and sat down beside his mother. Makoto followed and when he had sat down,  
Max grabbed his hand. Makoto could see that Max was a little scared. Max always grabbed someones hand when he was scared...

- Now, who wants to start? Judy asked as she looked at the Bladebreakers.  
- I can, Kai said as he got up and walked over to Max. Kai sat down on the coffee-table in front of him.  
- First of all, I have a question. And tell me the truth when you answer it.  
- Okay? Max said.  
- Did you write the song "Reflection in the Mirror"?  
- Yes... Max looked down on his hands. He clutched Makoto's hand a little tighter.  
- What made you write it?  
- Well... I heard the song in a dream...  
- What did you dream about?  
- I dreamt about... eyes. Midnight blue, amber and crimson eyes... I never saw the faces of the people with the eyes...  
- Max. Look into our eyes.

Slowly, Max lifted his head up and looked into Kai's eyes. "_They're crimson?_" he thought. Max turned his head to look at  
Rei and Tyson who were sitting on the couch in front of him. "_Amber... and midnight-blue!_". His eyes widened before he  
suddenly shut them and clutched his head. He curled up on the couch as he tried not to scream in pain.

- Oh no, not again! Max, are you okay? Say something! Judy said as she watched her son with eyes full of fear.  
- My..head. It hurts... Max said as he clutched his head tighter.  
- I'll go get some Aspirin! Hold on! Judy said before she rushed into the kitchen.

Makoto hugged Max gently as tears started to form in the corners of Max's eyes.

- He always gets a headache like this when he remembers something.  
- Does it happen often? Rei asked with concern in his voice.  
- No. The last time he remembered something was about eight months ago. That's when he remembered me and the others...

Makoto stroke Max's hair. Max had past out because of the headache, just before Judy came in with the Aspirin.

- How is he? Is he okay?  
- Yes. He's okay. Should I take him up to his room?  
- Yeah, you can do that. He'll need the rest.

Makoto picked up Max and carried him up to his room. Judy turned to the Bladebreakers.

- You can stay here and wait for Max to wake up if you want?  
- I don't know. What do you guys think? Tyson asked as he looked at Rei and Kai.  
- I think it's best if we leave. So that Max can rest.  
- I agree with Rei. Let's get back to the hotel, Kai said as he stood up.  
- Okay, Tyson said as he and Rei stood up too. The Bladebreaker said goodbye to Judy and then left the house.

* * *

A few hours later, in Max's room...

* * *

"_Midnight-blue, amber and crimson... Are they really the ones from my dream?_"

KNOCK! KNOCK!

- Max? Are you awake?  
- Yeah... Come in...

The door to Max's room opened and Makoto stepped inside. He closed the door, but he decided not to turn on the lights.  
The blinds were still closed so the room was a little dark. He walked over to Max and sat down on the edge of Max's bed.  
Max sat up in his bed before Makoto turned to him and said:

- How are you feeling?  
- I'm fine... My head still hurts a little though...  
- Do you remember anything new?  
- No, not yet...  
- But you will eventually.  
- I know...

Suddenly, tears started to run down Max's face. He closed his eyes. Makoto noticed that and asked concerned:

- Max? Why are you crying? Is there something wrong?  
- It's those eyes... Why can't I remember the ones that those eyes belongs to? Why?

Max's body began to shake with sobs as Makoto pulled him into a comforting hug. Max sobbed onto Makoto's shoulder.

- I'm sure your memory of them will come back soon. You'll just have to wait...  
- I...guess, Max said between sobs.

After a while, Makoto let go of Max as he said:

- I think it's best if you got some more sleep. I should probably go home. I already missed dinner.

Makoto got up from Max's bed and was about to walk over to the door to Max's room as he heard Max say:

- Can't you stay here for a little while longer? Just until I fall asleep? Makoto looked at Max and smiled.  
- Sure, he said before he walked back to Max's bed and sat down again. Max layed down and cuddled up in the blankets.

Makoto layed down beside him. He turned his head towards Max and asked with a smile:

- Better now?  
- Yeah... Max said as he yawned. He closed his eyes and snuggled up against Makoto. Makoto blushed slightly.

Soon enough, Max had fallen asleep. But Makoto couldnt leave because Max had, while he was asleep,  
unconciously wrapped his arms around Makoto's waist. Makoto layed there as he thought to himself:

"_How am I supposed to leave now? I don't want to wake up Max._" His thoughts were interupted by Judy opening the door  
to Max's room. She looked into the room to see Makoto lying next to Max. Quietly, she walked over to them and knelt down:

- Why are you still here Makoto? I thought you were on your way home? she asked while whispering.  
- I was, but Max wanted me to stay until he fell asleep. Now he's hugging me so I can't leave.  
- I'll take it as you're going to spend the night here then.  
- Apparently, yes.  
- Okay, I'll go and call your mother and say that you're staying here until tomorrow, then?  
- Yeah. You can do that. Thanks, Mrs. Mizuhara. Umm, well, good night then.  
- Good night to you to Makoto, and thank you for comforting Max. You're really a good friend.

Judy got up and went out from the room. Makoto turned his head towards Max and thought:

"_Why do you look so adorable when you are asleep, Maxie-chan?_" Makoto whispered good night to Max  
and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before he too fell asleep...

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Marin:** I was actually thinking about reavealing Max's secret crush but I changed my mind.  
**Varden:** Why?  
**Marin:** Because I thought that it might be too soon to do that...  
**Varden:** Oh, okay. By the way, short chapter, don't you think?  
**Marin:** Yeah, it was a bit short... But the next one is going to be longer.  
**Varden:** You promise?  
**Marin:** I promise. 


	3. Chapter 3

Marin: I think that some of you may wonder how Kai knew it was the Bladebreakers that Max was singing about  
in the song Reflection in the Mirror. Just for you to know, I will let Kai think the song in this chapter.  
Varden: Gee, you're stupid aren't you? You could have just inserted the song in the story before Kai asked Max that question.  
Marin: Well, I didn't think about that until Phoenix from the Flames-2 pointed it out for me in a review. -nervous laugh-  
Varden: And you always tell me that you're not slow...  
Marin: Hey! I'm not a stupid hag!  
Varden: Marin...That is what I called you before the first chapter. Right now, I called you slow. --U  
Marin: You did! I don't remember that! OO  
Varden ...You're weird... --U

* * *

Hotelroom. 1.32 am. Monday.

* * *

_"I know that it was us Max sung about in Reflection in the Mirror. Only we have such unusual_ _eyecolours."_

Kai shifted in his bed and looked out the window. The others were asleep and as usual, Tyson was snoring.

_"I still have that song in my head..."_

_

* * *

_

_Reflection in the Mirror by Kenzie Jadenwie (that means me! -)_

I see memories of a past I do not remember  
_I see eyes of midnight-blue and eyes of amber  
__But what haunts me the most are the eyes of crimson  
__Who do they belong to?  
__Have I met them before?  
__I wanted the haunting to end so I shut the door_

_You look just like me but I know that you're not  
__You try to tell me something I have forgot  
__I know what you are...  
__You're my reflection in the mirror..._

_I open the door to see if you're gone  
__I wait and wait, but I waited too long  
__You came back with my memories  
__Memories I had forgot...  
__I was running on a field, huge and vast...  
__I was having fun with friends from my past..._

_You look just like me but I know that you're not  
__You try to tell me something I have forgot  
__I know what you are...  
__You're my reflection in the mirror..._

_Reflection in the mirror..._

_Reflection in the mirror..._

* * *

Kai got up from his bed and quietly walked out on the balcony. He closed the door after him. He walked over to the railing.  
While he leaned against it, he looked at the stars in the sky and thought to himself:

_"Those stars reminds me of his eyes... Wait! Did I just think that! What's wrong with me?...Although...they do...  
Gaah! Who am I kidding?"_ Kai sighed. _"Why did I fall in love with him AFTER he moved? And not before?  
Sure, I had a crush on him when he was still in our team, but I didn't realise that I loved him until after he moved away...  
Yes! I admit it! I Kai, the cold-hearted captain of the Bladebreakers, has fallen in love with the beautiful blonde named Max..."  
_Kai sighed again. He stopped leaning on the railing and walked over to the balcony-door and opened it and went inside.

_"I hope Max gets his whole memory back soon..."_

* * *

Monday. 9.08 am. Second week of Summer-holidays. (A/N: Or what you call it. I don't know!)

* * *

- Maxie? Are you awake? The clock is ten past nine. (A/N: I don't know if that's right either! -panics-)  
- Yeah... I'm awake, Max said sleepily. Judy opened the door and stepped inside. She walked over to Max and knelt down.  
- How are you feeling? Is your headache gone?  
- Yeah.  
- So, do you remember anything new?  
- Well, I don't know...

Suddenly, Max's stomach made a loud grumbling noice. Max blushed as Judy laughed a little before she said.

- Since you didn't eat anything yesterday, no wonder your stomach is sounding so much. Come on, breakfast is ready.  
- Okay, mom. I'll just get some clothes on and then I will come down, okay?  
- Okay.

Judy got up and walked over to the door and went out from the room. Max stretched his arms before he got out  
of his bed and walked over to his closet. He put on a white t-shirt with his band's logo on it and a pair of worn-out  
jeans who had lots of holes in them. He also put on a pair of sock before he went down to the kitchen.  
His mother gave him his breakfast. He started to eat it happily as Judy looked at her son and said:

- You remember the three boys who were here yesterday, Max? Max stopped eating and answered:  
- Yeah, what about them?  
- At around 1.30 pm today, they will come here again to visit you. Is that okay?  
- Umm, yeah. It's okay.  
- You sure?  
- I'm sure, mom.

* * *

Later. 1.34 pm.

* * *

- Max! They're here!  
- I'm coming! Max yelled from upstairs.

Judy and the Bladebreakers walked into the living-room as Max came down from upstairs. They all sat down as Rei said:

- So, Max? Do you remember anything new?  
- Well, I don't know... I had this dream, but it was to blurry and it was a little hard to understand what it was about...  
- Do you remember anything of it? Anything at all? Tyson asked. Max thought for awhile.  
- Well... There was-

Suddenly, he shut his eyes and clutched his head with his hands. The Bladebreakers got up from their seats and rushed over to Max.  
But as soon as the headache had come, it was gone in an instant. Max let go of his head as he opened his eyes.

- Are you okay, Max? Kai asked. Max turned his head to look at him as he said:

- Kai? Kai!

Max threw his arms around Kai's neck and hugged him. Everyone else in the room looked at Max in suprise.

- I remember... I remember everything... How we met and how fun we had...

Max smiled as he let go of Kai slightly, but he still left his arms around Kai's neck. Kai smiled back, not a smirk, but a true smile.  
Max turned his head to look at Rei and Tyson as he exclaimed:

- Rei! Tyson!

Max let go of Kai and hugged Rei and Tyson happily. Both of them smiled. If you looked closely, you could see that  
Kai got a slightly sad look in his eyes when Max let go of him. Fortunately, no one noticed.

* * *

Friday. Two weeks later. 8 pm.

* * *

- I'm still happy about the fact that you guys decided to stay here in Chiba until my next gig at the club.  
- Anything for our best friend. We didn't see you for a whole year until now, so we're not leaving yet, Tyson said.

Max smiled. Just two weeks ago, he had finally got his memory back entirely. When he and the others came to the  
backdoor to the club "Lights of Neon", he turned to them and said:

- I'll see you guys later, okay? Me and the others have to rehears. Bye!  
- Bye!

* * *

Friday. After Detached Souls's gig. (A/N: Is that how you write it? I don't know...)

* * *

- You guys were really awesome, Maxie! The songs were great!  
- Thanks Tyson, Max said and smiled. They were on their way back to Max's house. Instead of staying at the hotel,  
Tyson, Rei and Kai got to stay at Max's house. Rei and Tyson were talking about the songs, while Kai and Max  
were walking a little behind them. Suddenly, Kai stopped. Max turned to Kai and asked:

- Kai? Why did you stop?  
- Hey, are you two coming or what? Rei yelled.  
- You can walk ahead! We'll come after you later! Max yelled back.  
- Okay!

- So, why did you stop?  
- There's...one thing that I want to tell you...  
- And what's that?  
- I...umm...

Kai started to blush slightly and Max saw that and thought: _"Is Kai...blushing?..."_

- You what? Max asked. Kai sighed.  
- Max... I'm...in love...with you...

Max's eyes widened at what Kai just said and thought:

_"Kai is in love with me?"_

To Be Continued...

* * *

Marin: -mumbles-  
Varden: What are you mumbling about?  
Marin: I'm mumbling about the fact that almost every guy I know can act more girly than I can. I'm so embarassed... -cries-  
Varden: What do you mean?  
Marin: What I mean is that I'm not as girly as a girl should be. I don't know how to be girly!  
Varden: I think you should be glad about that. Girly girls are the most annoying things in the world according to me.  
Marin: Thanks Varden. I really needed that. -smiles- 


	4. Chapter 4

**Marin:** The reason to why Makoto wasn't in the beginning of last chapter is because he woke up early and left.  
**Varden:** Since Marin forgot to write that before, I reminded her of that so she would write it now instead.  
**Marin:** Good Varden. -_pats Varden on his head_- Now, on with chapter 4!  
**Varden:** ... -_mumbles_- Anywho, want a disclaimer? Look in the first chapter. Marin's too lazy to write it again.  
**Marin:** Hey! I'm not slow! I walk pretty fast!  
**Varden:** --U

* * *

**Previous chapter:**

- Why did you stop?  
- There's...one thing that I want to tell you...  
- And what's that?  
- I...umm...

Kai started to blush slightly and Max saw that and thought: "_Is Kai...blushing?_"

- You what? Max asked. Kai sighed.  
- Max... I'm...in love...with you...

Max's eyes widened at what Kai just said and thought:

"_Kai is in love with me?_"

* * *

**This chapter:****

* * *

**

- ...You...love me?  
- Umm... Kai looked into Max's eyes before he said:  
- Yes. I do...

Suddenly, before Kai had a chance to react, Max ran past him. He quickly turned around.

- Max! he shouted. "_Wait! Did he have...tears in his eyes?..._" he thought.

Kai started to run after Max. He yelled after him again, but Max didn't stop. Max turned right and ran through  
the entrance to the park the had passed a while ago. He ran through the gathering of trees and stopped at the pond.  
The pond was quite big and it had a bridge with a pavilion at the end of it. The light that was reflected from the water  
hit the pavilion and gave it a slightly magical appearence. (_A/N: Or how you say it. It's hard to explain how beautiful it looks like!_)  
He walked over the bridge and went into the pavilion. He walked over to the railing and looked at the moon  
that was reflected in the water. Max brushed away the tears that had run down his cheeks.

- Max?

Max didn't turn around. He already knew that it was Kai. Kai went over to Max and stood beside him.

- Max? Why did you run? Are you angry at me?  
- No Kai...I'm not angry at you... It's just...  
- What?

Suddenly, Max threw his arms around Kai's neck and hugged him tight. Kai was a little suprised at Max action.

- Max?  
- You have no idea how long I have waited for you to say that, Kai...  
- What? You mean...  
- Yes Kai...I love you too...

Max let go of Kai slightly and they looked into each others eyes as Max said:

- When I got my memory back, I also remembered who I have had a crush on since three years ago... It's you Kai...  
- You have had a crush on me for three years? Then... why didn't you tell me, Max?  
- I was afraid that you would reject me and kick me off the team...

Max closed his eyes and turned his head away from Kai. Suddenly, he felt a hand gently turning his face.

- To tell the truth... I have had a crush on you almost as long as you have had a crush on me, Max...  
But it wasn't until after you had moved away that I realised that I was in love with you...

Kai pulled Max closer and tilted his head. They both leaned in and their lips met in their first kiss...  
The kiss was just like they thought it would be. Soft and loving. And quite minty too since Max had put a  
mint-caramel in his mouth almost right after the gig at the club. (A/N: -smiles and giggles-)  
They slowly separated from their kiss and rested their foreheads against each others.

- I love you, Max...  
- I love you too, Kai...

Owari...?

* * *

**Marin:** Short chapter, I know! But I hope you liked my fic. I don't know if I will write a sequel or not. We'll see. I have this other story that I want to write first.  
**Varden:** You wrote this damn chapter more than a week ago and today you wrote the last four lines!  
**Marin:** I had a writer's block for heavens sakes! I wanted to make the ending as perfect as possible, but apparently, at least according to me,  
it sucks big time...Well, it's cute, but anyways...  
**Varden:** Ngjeh...  
**Marin:** Hey! That's my word! I'm the only one who is allowed to use it!  
**Varden:** Ngjeh! Ngjeh! Ngjeh! Ngjeh! Ngjeh! Ngjeh! Ngjeh! Ngjeh! Ngjeh! Ngjeh! Ngjeh! Ngjeh! Ngjeh! Ngjeh! Ngjeh!  
**Marin:** -_steals Cloud Strife's Buster Sword and starts chasing Varden with it while screaming a whole lot of curse words_-  
**Varden:** Eseline Jeriwosna! -_jumps into the warp-gate he just created and escapes Marin's wrath_-  
**Marin:** Darn it... He got away... --U 


End file.
